


Arrowverse Drabbles

by Sinaida



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Deutsch | German, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinaida/pseuds/Sinaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Sammlung von Drabbles und 3-Satz-Dingens zu The Flash, Supergirl, Legends of Tomorrow</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vergangenheit, Gegenwart, Zukunft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drei Sätze zu dem Prompt "Leonard Snart - Vergangenheit, Gegenwart, Zukunft".

Von seinem Vater hatte Len eigentlich nur eine Lektion gelernt und jahrelang geglaubt: Die Vergangenheit formte ihn, sie zwang sein Leben in eine vorgegebene Richtung, bestimmte, was er war und was aus ihm wurde.

„Tief in dir weißt du, dass du dich von deiner Vergangenheit lösen kannst“, hatte Barry ihm gesagt und jetzt, da er ein Teil von Rip Hunters Zeitreise-Team war, fast schon so etwas wie ein Held, begann Len tatsächlich zu verstehen, dass das möglich war.

Auch wenn manche Zeitlinien sich anscheinend nicht korrigieren ließen, sie unauslöschbar waren, genau wie seine eigenen Narben und Erinnerungen – er war nicht gezwungen, sich von dem, was gewesen war kontrollieren zu lassen, er musste das jetzt und hier nur akzeptieren und nach vorne blicken.


	2. Überraschende Begegnung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Für den Prompt "Eis". Spielt während der Supergirl - Folge 1x18, eines der Crossover mit The Flash.

Barry lächelte Kara und ihren Freunden zu und flitzte davon. Besser, seine Geschwindigkeit zu demonstrieren, als lange zu erklären.   
  
Wahnsinn, dank des Tachyonenverstärkers war er tatsächlich auf einer anderen Erde gelandet und hatte auch gleich ein Alien – Supergirl – kennengelernt. Welche Überraschungen gab es hier wohl noch?  
  
Mit einem Schlittern kam er vor seinem Ziel, dem Eiswagen, zum Stehen und studierte die Karte.   
  
Eine erschreckend vertraute Stimme drang in seine Gedanken: „Was darf’s sein?“  
  
Fassungslos sah Barry auf, direkt in die Augen des Eisverkäufers, der ihn mit einem schmalen, süffisanten Grinsen, das vermutlich auf jeder Erde eine Konstante war, musterte.  
  
„Snart?“


	3. Auf die Menge kommt es an

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble zu dem Prompt "Tropfen".

Cisco betrachtete Barry kopfschüttelnd, der nach dem Barbesuch in einem der Betten bei S.T.A.R. Labs lag und seinen Rausch ausschlief. „Mann, um den Kater beneide ich ihn nicht.“

„Gut, dass du ihn hierher gebracht hast. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen.“ Caitlin runzelte die Stirn. „Ich hatte die Konzentration auf Barrys Metabolismus abgestimmt. Ein Tropfen des Destillates sollte lediglich bewirken, dass er sich für einige Zeit beschwipst fühlt.“

„Ein Tropfen?“ Cisco hustete, als hätte er sich verschluckt.

„Cisco, wie viel …?“

„Ähm, die ganze Ampulle.“ Er grinste. „Hey, immerhin wirkt dieses Zeug. Mit der Dosierung muss er eben noch etwas experimentieren.


End file.
